


“I want to… so so badly.”

by feysandsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Sentence Prompt, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feysandsmut/pseuds/feysandsmut
Summary: Rhysand wants Feyre, but after what had happened last time, after her current situation now, will he succumb to what his mate needs?





	“I want to… so so badly.”

**Author's Note:**

> A sentence prompt for smut!  
> More on my Tumblr @feysandsmut

Rhysand grabbed Feyre’s hand as they passed each other in the dimly lit hallway. He had been in a playful mood, until he saw the steel that matched the moonlight filtering through his mate’s eyes.

“Feyre darling,” he murmured, drawing her closer towards him. “I want to… so so badly.”

“Then why don’t you?” The voraciousness in her voice made him acutely aware of everything about her—the thin midnight blue slip dress she wore that fell on her curves leaving nothing to the imagination, how her nipples puckered up underneath it and her small, round belly. Feyre caught his gaze, and her eyes instantly softened. “You won’t hurt me—I’ll be fine,” she pleaded. “I want you. I need you inside me.  _Rhys—_ ”

Rhysand lost all control the moment she said his name. He promised himself that he would be careful with her, especially when she was carrying his child. But the Cauldron only knew how long that restraint lasted. In a blink of an eye, he already had her pinned against the wall, his hands twisted in her hair as his tongue roamed hers. Feyre let out a sound in his mouth, her hands wandering under his tunic, before they slipped under the hem of his pants to stroke his cock.

“ _Rhys,_ ” Feyre pleaded. She was already pulling down his pants, her desire for him loud and clear.

In response, Rhysand gathered Feyre’s hands, only to hold them up above her head with invisible ropes. He didn’t waste any time ripping her dress off, or misting his own away so that her hard nipples pressed against his bare chest. Feyre wrapped her legs around his waist as he guided his tip in her entrance, swirling it around her juices. “How much do you want me?”

Feyre sank her hips into him, as if it was answer enough.

They both made a sound as Rhysand’s length entered all the way inside of her. 

There was nothing sweet about it. Rhysand pounded into her, his chest glistening with sweat as he took her legs and held them up around his waist. Somewhere in the distance, the distinct crack of a glass echoed through the hall, but neither bothered to care.

Rhysand leaned back, loving the way his cock looked when it slipped in and out of her.

“Harder, Rhys,” she moaned. “Fuck me harder.”

The wall would break if he went any harder. The way he drove into her already made the paintings shake, but he did it anyway. He wanted her just as much as she did him. He thrusted hard—in and out, in and out—letting himself lose control inside her slick hole until the climax between them built and built and he released into her with a roar.


End file.
